Communications between two or more devices may be implemented or facilitated via the use of addresses. For example, IPv4 communications support thirty-two (32) bit addresses. Due to the growth and expansion of communication networks, and more particularly, the number of devices that now communicate over networks like the Internet, additional communication protocols have been introduced and utilized. For example, IPv6 utilizes one hundred twenty eight (128) bit addresses, thereby expanding the number of available addresses.
Transitioning communications from a first type (e.g., a first version of a protocol) to a second type (e.g., a second version of a protocol), such as transitioning from IPv4 to IPv6 communications, may be cumbersome. For example, some new or legacy devices, such as legacy hosts, routers, and user devices might not be configured to support IPv6 communications. Given the extent and prevalence of such devices, device makers and network and service providers may be reluctant to incur the costs associated with the transition. Such reluctance may delay the advancement and progress of IPv6 compliant communications. Moreover, even assuming that device makers and network or service providers might otherwise be inclined to transition to IPv6 communications, the providers might not have access or control over such communications, devices, or equipment, thereby potentially requiring the providers to continue to support IPv4 communications during a transition to IPv6 communications. The foregoing shortcomings are identified by this disclosure, and address below.